


Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Nightwing Chronicles by Phoenixnz

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Smallville - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, fanfiction bookcovers, lex luthor - Freeform, manips, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Nightwing Chronicles by Phoenixnz

Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Nightwing Chronicles by Phoenixnz

You know the old saying ask and ye shall receive. Well I did and my lovely and talented friend Phoenixnz is doing a story that involves Lex, Bruce and Clark! It's a whole series of stories that will chronicle their lives together through Excelsior. It's a WIP so you can head on over and follow it as it goes along or wait until she's posted a few and then go take a peek.

I did the cover for it below so maybe it will peek your curiosity. ;-)

HERE IS THE LINK TO THE FIRST STORIES IN THE SERIES:   [THE EDUCATION OF CLARK KENT](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/342971.html)

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/NW_CRON2_zps4578ac55.jpg.html)


End file.
